10 días para Navidad
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Reto de 10 días para navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Una historia través de pequeños cortos en cada capítulo, deseando con esta una Feliz Navidad
1. Fiebre Navideña

**10 Días Para Navidad**

 **Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Face book Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.**

 **Fiebre Navideña**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Caminar por las calles, ver como algunos no salen de las tiendas para entrar a otras, paquetes y bolsos colmados de regalos. Pensar que a donde voy, estará ella. Y saberla en su hogar, con falta de alimentos, me hace meditar, que pena siento. Algunos no valoramos lo que el esfuerzo nos da, tan solo nos gastamos, el dinero con facilidad. La fiebre de este tiempo, la época de cerrar el año, tan solo unos días para meditar lo que añoramos.

Quizás si llevo algo, muy poco en mis manos. Para ellos es demasiado, Pero si es Candy y son sus hermanos. Quisiera darles más, que objetos y regalos. Poder cumplir un obsequio que dure todo el año, que ellos puedan sentir. Que en esta Navidad, sea algo para convivir. Estoy seguro que ahí, pasaré a su lado unos días, y luego la invitaré a compartir el resto de nuestras vidas.

Veo salir a un hombre, caminar cubriéndose del frío, es el Dr. Martin. Que estará haciendo aquí. Al ver ese lugar, entre para investigar. El buen doctor ha comprado, tan solo leche y pan. Salí corriendo tras él y antes de alcanzarlo, lo vi entrar a un hogar, donde había niños esperando, v como entregaba las bolsas y ellos se emocionaban. Esperé a ver lo que hacía, el solo se retiraba,

\- Buenas noches, Dr. Martin.

\- ¡Hola Albert! ¿Tu por aquí?

\- Pasaba por la ciudad, y lo vi salir de ahí.

\- La madre se encuentra enferma, ya no hay mucho por hacer, los niños pronto se quedarán solos y estas fechas son muy tristes.

\- Veré que puedo hacer, es difícil perder a la madre de esos pequeños ¿Y el padre está con ellos?

\- Ese hace mucho que se les fue.

\- ¡Que triste! Realmente será difícil.

\- Ya las autoridades están enteradas.

\- Veré si ellos pueden ser enviados al hogar de Candy.

\- Sería bueno, porque son cuatro y no quieren separarse,

\- Buscaré una solución, no se preocupe Dr. Martin. ¿Me permite invitarlo a cenar?

\- Vamos muchacho, yo no voy a sitios elegantes.

\- No solo voy a esos sitios, ande, suba al auto, que esta arreciando el frío.

Muy lejos de ahí, en el hogar, Candy estaba ayudando a la señorita Pony, cuidando de una pequeña, que se había dañado una pierna. Con un poco de sedante, fue entablillada y la señorita agradecía que Candy estuviera en casa,

\- Hija, contigo aquí, hemos evitado tener que ir por el Dr. Stamford.

\- Me alegro poder ayudarles, ya está más tranquila, es muy inquieta.

\- Me recuerda a ti.

\- Están emocionados por la espera de la Navidad.

\- Y este año tenemos muy poco que celebrar, los niños fueron adoptados y nos quedan solo siete y esta pequeña traviesa, que llego hace un par de meses.

\- Supongo que es bueno, que sean menos los pequeños que no tienen hogar.

\- Me preocupa imaginar, que hay otros que no han sido traídos y estén solos en esta Navidad.

CONTINUARA EL RETO


	2. Decoración en la Ciudad

**10 Días Para Navidad**

 **Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Face book Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.**

 **Decoración de la Ciudad**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ver vacío el lugar que siempre estaba lleno, solo unas cuantas camitas están ocupadas, debería darme alegría que muchos tengan un hogar, pero siento nostalgia al recordar los años en los que estaba aquí, éramos tantos.

\- Candy, ¡Bobby tienen fiebre!

\- No se preocupe, señorita Ponny, estoy aquí, veré que puedo hacer, debió ser la el cambio del clima, tal vez sea solo un resfriado. Como sea el Dr. Stamford, vendrá por la mañana.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Que bueno que no tenemos que mandar por el, esta nevando ahora.

\- Todo estará bien. Vamos a ver a Bobby. Con un poco de mimos estará muy consentido.

\- Gracias, Candy.

\- No hay porque darlas, en estos momentos ellos son mi familia.

\- ¡Hija!

Un abrazo enternecedor, al final ella era la mejor madre del mundo.

En Chicago...

Desde su oficina en el más alto de los edificios, frente a los ventanales, la iluminación de un pino en el parque central iluminaba todo a su alrededor, la ciudad se veía magnifica, sus destellos, lo hizo soñar en cuando era niño en Lakewood, su Tía Elroy para que se pusiera feliz, iluminaba toda la casa, los arboles al rededor y y el camino de la entrada principal, con la idea más hermosa en mente, por ahí, aterrizaría Santa Clous. De solo recordarlo se iluminaba su rostro. Jamás olvidaría tantos regalos... ¡Regalos! Si tenía que llevarle regalos, algo especial, ella tenía que estar feliz, pero cuantos niños había en esos momentos, de seguro muchos pequeños desearían un regalo de Navidad.

\- ¡George! ¡George!

\- ¿Señor?

\- Vamos a salir, necesito comprar regalos.

\- ¡Regalos! ¿Para el señorito Archivald?

Albert se soltaba a reír, pensando en la expresión de George, ¡señorito! si ya estaba comprometido y pronto se casaría, como que señorito.

\- Serán para los niños del hogar de Pony, llevaremos algunos regalos para niñas y otros para niños, espero acertar en llevar diez de cada uno, si llegase a faltar...

\- Puedo investigar cuantos niños quedan.

\- He solicitado mandar a otros más al hogar, hace un par de días perdieron a su madre y... son cuatro hermanitos que llegarán antes de noche buena.

\- La señorita Candy esta ahí, puedo enviara un mensajero para que nos de la cantidad, así mismo avisarle que envió usted más niños.

\- ¿Mensajero?

Johnson asentía, pero el rubio meditaba que enviar a alguien para saber los regalos era ponerles sobre aviso y perdería la magia de la sorpresa ¡la magia! Con una sonrisa salían de la oficina a deslumbrarse con las luces de la gran ciudad, la noche era de compras, los padres, los abuelos, las personas con listas en mano, compraban lo necesario para ultimar detalles, el brillo de las calles, la sensación de calidez, todo ello solo le recordaba, que ella también estaría ahí.

¡Candy!

CONTINUARA EL RETO


	3. Christmas song s

**10 Días Para Navidad**

 **Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Face book Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.**

 **Christmas song´s**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En el Hogar de Ponny

Ya era tarde todos dormían, ella se quedaba a cuidar de Bobby, humedeciéndole los lienzos para bajar su temperatura, sentada giraba a ver la ventana y recordaba aquella ocasión en la que junto a todos, salieron por la noche y cantaron villancicos a los trabajadores del dueño de la propiedad en la que estaba ahora. Fue hermoso plan, y al final dio resultado. No los habían corrido de su hogar, y ellos construyeron más espacio para reses en otro lugar.

En ese momento Bobby deliraba, mencionaba a su madre y eso le sacaba de sus pensamientos. Candy se preocupaba, el pequeño deliraba, era muy helada la noche solo podía poner más leños a la chimenea, pero para Bobby, el calor no era necesario, sin embargo se le ocurría, cantarle aquella canción que una vez le hizo un milagro, con su fe, sin hacer mucho ruido después de cambiarle el lienzo, se acercaba a su oído y con voz moderada y suave, comenzaba a cantar...

El pequeño Bobby suspiraba, tal vez, solo tal vez, en sus sueños su madre le cantaba, pero ella que no había conocido a su madre, se suponía tenía un abuelo, que resultaba ser su mejor amigo, el hombre al que le debía la vida, al que le debía la ilusión, pues también era su príncipe de la colina... ¡Albert! su mente lo tenía presente, cantaba para Bobby, pero pensaba en él.

La melodía la repetía, no sabía las horas de la madrugada, pero al menos a Bobby, la temperatura se controlaba y la melodía le dejo sentir, el calor de hogar, al mencionar a su madre en su rostro se iluminaba una sonrisa, ojala que desde el cielo, su madre lo abrace y le envíe un beso. Ella terminaba de cantarle y al ver que ya su temperatura era estable, se quedaba dormida recargada en un costado de su camita. En sus sueños el pino de Navidad se iluminaba colmado de velitas, Ángeles del cielo le sonreían, y en un trineo a Albert veía.

En la mansión de Chicago, después de envolver el ultimo juguete, en el sillón del estudio meditaba en ella, sus cartas, sus letras y sobre todo... en querer irse con él al viaje que le proponía. Ella era así, libre como el viento, como siempre lo había deseado, ella era feliz cuando ambos estaban en el departamento. Eran una familia, algunos los creían hermanos, pero en su corazón no había ese cariño de hermandad, ella era su amiga, era la pequeña que por casualidad o destino, siempre estaba a su lado, y a ella, le debía el haberse recuperado.

El cansancio lo vencía y en sus sueños, ella le sonreía. Una dulce melodía se escuchaba a lo lejos, entre nubes y reflejos, bailaban al compas del sonido, sin saber cuanto tiempo pasaba, lo interrumpía un reflejo, la chimenea crispaba y el despertar de su sueño, sonreía ilusionado por volverla a ver de nuevo

¡Pequeña!

CONTINUARA EL RETO


	4. Decoración Navideña

**10 Días Para Navidad**

 **Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Face book Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.**

 **Decoración Navideña**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ella estaba agotada, pero Bobby se recuperaba despacio, el doctor había visitado el hogar por la mañana, veía con gusto al pequeño que había sido atendido como se debía. Para la hermana María y la Señorita Ponny, se sentían orgullosas de su niña, convertida ahora en una eficiente enfermera.

\- Mañana llegan más niños, señorita Ponny.

\- Si, hay que avisarle a Candy y comentarle lo que nos dice el Señor Ardlay escribía en su carta, bueno no del todo era mostrada.

Aun cansada se levantaba y notaba que las encargadas cortaban tiras y recortaban papeles, era el momento de decorar, aun siendo pocos niños, ya se les había anunciado que llegarían más, pues Albert había dicho que los pequeños no serían dados en adopción, debido a que eran hermanitos y que por ser cuatro, el pagaría sus estudios y mandaría una pensión para ellos, así saldrían tan buenos como Candy.

\- Es un exagerado. Lo escribió de manera intencional para avergonzarme.

\- Candy, el no sabe cómo has ayudado ahora a todos en el hogar. Mencionaba la Señorita Ponny al asegurar que los halagos eran merecidos y la hermana también agregaba,

\- Y espera a que le contemos como sacaste de su fiebre a Bobby.

\- ¡No! Qué pena, es mi trabajo. Soy enfermera. Candy se avergonzaba al pensar que le dirían a Albert cosas de su ayuda en el hogar, aun no les decía que pronto se iría de viaje con él, para conocer otros lugares.

Candy era abrazada por la hermana María, quien leía que el cariño del Sr. Albert hacia Candy, ya era notorio en sus cartas, en sus comentarios y hasta en saber lo que solicitaba al final y que no le avisaran a ella, del plan que tenía para Navidad.

En la mansión de Lakewood, el personal era sorprendido, por personas enviadas desde Chicago, al iluminar todos los jardines, la vista de la mansión y la decoración que tenía dentro ahora era exaltada con mayor diseño y elegancia, pues habría una fiesta en Navidad. Y el propietario junto a sus familiares llegarían en cualquier momento.

\- Esta noche llegará el señor, y mañana por la mañana llegaran algunos familiares, hay que tener preparado todo, al parecer el evento será con niños.

\- ¡Niños! ¿De quién? Ya todos han crecido, no hay familiares pequeños, aun no han nacido algunos de quienes ya han contraído matrimonio, vamos, que ni siquiera sabemos que se encuentren esperando pequeños.

\- ¿Vendrá la Señorita Elroy?

\- Suponemos que si, aunque el viaje sería muy extenuante y no creo que alcance a llegar, falta tan poco para la Navidad y ella se encontraba en Inglaterra.

\- No se ha informado de que se preparen sus habitaciones.

\- Lo más seguro es que venga el joven Archivald y su prometida.

\- ¿Y la señorita Candy?

\- Desde hace meses que no sabemos nada de ella, si estuviera aquí, el señor vendría mas seguido.

\- Más bien, se quedaría aquí. Ella es muy unida a él.

\- No lo menciones. Si se enteran lo que…

\- No se lo hemos dicho a Nadie.

Terminaban de decorar y sonreían. Desde que se había ido la señorita Candy, la mansión se fue quedando vacía, y ella aun después de que le quitaran el apellido, continuaba siendo amiga del Sr. Ardlay, al grado de que algunos sirvientes decían rumores, los cuales no permitían que nadie más comentaran, pues el señor Ardlay, siempre ha sido un caballero, aun si todas las noches se quedaban juntos en una sola habitación.

CONTINUARA EL RETO


	5. Árbol Navideño

**10 Días Para Navidad**

 **Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Face book Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.**

 **Árbol Navideño**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Llegaba el señor, y la nieve ya rebasaba la capa habitual, ese invierno prometía ser muy frío, su plan no solo podría beneficiar a los niños, sino que además los protegería ese año, pues según Johnson eran necesario mantenimiento a los techos del hogar, pudiera hacer el plan de que esos días fueran a repararlos, no era conveniente que pasaran inclemencias, no, estando el ahí para evitarlo.

\- George, será mejor que lo inicie ya, puede mandar por ellos y… decoraremos el árbol de la casa, con los niños aquí. Estoy seguro que entre todos disfrutaran de un chocolate caliente esta tarde que lleguen.

\- Pero señor, usted deseaba dos días antes.

\- Pero el clima actual, hace que adelantemos los planes, no permitiré que Candy pase problemas por exceso de frío, teniendo un hogar grande y acogedor para ella y los niños.

\- Pero, la señorita Elroy se podría enterar

\- Crees que me preocupa eso, George.

\- Lo siento, mandare los autos para trasladar a los niños.

\- Gracias. Por favor, que ella no sepa que estoy aquí.

\- No se lo diré.

El sonreía deseaba sorprenderla y ya los jardines se encontraba adornados, aun con la nieve se verían mejor.

En el hogar de Ponny una pequeña lloraba y aseguraba que ella no se había hecho en su cama.

\- Señorita Ponny, es una gotera del techo. Preocupada miraba Candy la gotera, no podían repararla con la nieve. Y la señorita Ponny angustiada reaccionaba de inmediato,

\- ¡Oh Dios! Hermana María traiga un balde, movamos las camitas. Incitaba a Candy a que la ayudara a salvar las colchonetas húmedas de la cama. La hermana María llegaba y agregaba,

\- Señorita Ponny, el salón también tiene goteras. Y la decoración se ha estropeado.

\- No importa, ya arreglaremos eso, la más importante es que los niños no pasen frío, veamos los lugares que están secos, y aquí pongamos un balde, el agua esta helada, es derretida de la nieve.

Candy corría de un lado a otro, con trapos. Limpiaba cada área y buscaba cubrir los ventanales, por las hendiduras se colaba el frío del hielo, al parecer el calor de la chimenea hacía derretir la nieve y a su vez, esta ingresaba por las ranuras que encontraban.

De pronto por la ventana veía autos llegar, tenían el símbolo de los Ardlay. Ella de inmediato se colocaba su abrigo y salía a recibirlos, a lo que la noticia ya la sorprendía, se preguntaba a si misma como sabía Albert que había goteras, si tenían poco de haberlas descubierto. Pero los niños festejaban que saldrían unos días del hogar y que las personas que venían en los autos los trasladarían a otro lugar para pasar la Navidad. La señorita Ponny y la hermana María agradecían y comentaba

\- Que oportuno fue el señor Ardlay. Candy que estaba cerca, notaba que no les sorprendía el paseo, y que la decoración que apenas habían hecho y ya estaba mojada, no les importaba, como cubrir a los niños y tener listas sus prendas para salir. La hermana María que la notaba distraída agregaba,

\- Por favor Candy, que no salgan sin sus abrigos.

\- Si, hermana María.

En el camino, preguntaba al chófer si se encontraba el Sr. Ardlay en la mansión, pero este con seriedad negaba, que solo recibiera órdenes, de llevar a los niños para resguardaros en la mansión y que pasaran los días de Navidad.

\- Gracias señor.

Pero ella recordaba que Albert siempre aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba, de manera oportuna, sorpresiva y en ese caso, volvía a hacerlo, ahora salvaba a los pequeños de obtener algún resfriado en ese frío invierno.

CONTINUARA EL RETO


	6. Chocolate, bombones y bastones

**10 Días Para Navidad**

 **Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Face book Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.**

 **Árbol Navideño**

 **Chocolate, bombones y bastones**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

El entrar a la mansión la hizo recordar tantas ocasiones antes en las que había estado ahí. Las personas encargadas, tenían camitas en el salón principal, listos para abrigar a los pequeños, preparadas con antelación. Candy observaba maravillada todos los detalles que tenían para los niños, el árbol tenía solo algunos decorativos preparados, que no peligraban por quebrarse, listos para colocarse, así contemplar un poco de decoración para los niños, mismos que lo hacían sin que se los pidieran.

\- Candy, ¿Ya habías estado aquí? Preguntaba uno de los pequeños. Y los hermanitos que aun no la conocían mucho y eran los más recientes en llegar al hogar de Ponny, esperaban su respuesta, ella con ternura respondía,

\- Si, es como estar en la casa de Santa Claus, todo es fascinante aquí, da nostalgia y a la vez mucha tranquilidad saber que dormirán calentitos y todos reunidos, cerca del árbol de navidad.

Alguien a la distancia la escuchaba, y meditaba en su respuesta. Candy recordaba lo que había vivido en Lakewood y nada había cerca de él, puesto que ambos solo estuvieron poco tiempo en la mansión.

El personal llegaba con tacitas de chocolates, platos de galletas, bombones y bastones de caramelos había por toda la mesa. La señorita Ponny y la hermana María sentadas atrás de ellos en un par de sillones, observaban como Candy a todos ayudaba a colocar algunos detalles y otros de los niños se acercaban a tomar muy propios y con muchos cuidados las tacitas de chocolate tibio.

\- Hermana, ella se hace cargo como lo hacíamos nosotras.

\- Si, Señorita Ponny, de ver se aprende, se enseña y el ejemplo, es la mejor manera que tenemos de darles nuestra forma de servir a los demás.

\- ¿Cree usted que el señor Ardlay llegue a tiempo?

\- Supongo que el preparó todo para estar aquí, ella no lo imagina, pero si estuviera ahora, el Sr. Ardlay, creo que la nostalgia que mencionaba hace un rato, se esfumaría, lee sus cartas varias veces, y no se da cuenta que ambos se procuran y se piensan.

\- Es un amor limpio.

\- Es amor, señorita Ponny, eso no hay la menor duda.

El personal se retiraba con las tacitas y acompañaban a Candy para mostrarle su habitación, a lo que ella no quería dejar a los pequeños, pero insistían que su habitación ya estaba cálida para pasar la noche.

La hermana María y la señorita Ponny, contaron con habitación cercana a los niños, pero ellos con la leche y la cena, ya estaban bostezando que no se percataban que Candy se retiraba siguiendo al personal que le indicaba llevándose su maleta de equipaje.

Arriba en su habitación previa con chimenea, ella se cambiaba de ropa, pensando en donde estaría Albert, si la última carta de él era de Chicago, podría volver a Lakewood para antes de fin de año. El sonido de la puerta la sacaba de su meditación y al abrirla, el sonriente la saldaba,

\- Hola Candy

\- ¡Albert!

El abrazo efusivo, la emoción del momento, la sensación de estar unidos de nuevo, en un suspiro, lo jalaba de su mano y lo pasaba a su habitación, para no llamar la atención del personal. Ambos se daban cuenta que ella portaba su bata y el aun continuaba con su ropa casual.

\- ¿Parece que ya ibas a dormir?

\- Pensaba en ti, cuando aun no lo hacía, pensé que no estarías aquí.

\- Deseaba sorprenderte.

\- Lo has logrado, Albert. Que felicidad tan grande, que nos hayas traído aquí, contigo.

\- Candy! ¡Mi Candy!

CONTINUARA EL RETO


	7. El beso bajo el Muérdago

**10 Días Para Navidad**

 **Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Face book Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.**

 **El beso bajo el Muérdago**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Entre la conversación y las pocas ganas de dormir, se quedaban sentados frente a la chimenea de la habitación. Hasta altas horas de la noche, ambos sentados abrazados comentando todo lo que habían pasado en ese tiempo que no estaban juntos, en cuanto se fueran a su viaje, al que deseaban hacerlo esta vez después de navidad y que el aseguraba que por esa razón había ido por ella.

La noche se alargaba y entre planes, ambos suspiraban y se quedaban dormidos hasta el amanecer, cuando de nuevo apenado, la veía dormida en sus brazos, como siempre sucedía cuando no deseaban separarse.

El con cuidado la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a su cama, la cubría con cuidado y salía viendo a ambos lados para no ser visto, aun cuando afuera ya brillaba el sol.

Horas más tarde, con el desayuno y la emoción de los niños, viendo todos los arreglos que de una noche al amanecer, habían aparecido para ellos, al poder verlos con la luz del día,

\- Buenos días Sr. Ardlay, le agradecemos profundamente su invitación a su hogar.

\- Es un placer poder ayudarlas, señorita Ponny, Hermana María, espero puedan atender a los pequeños que les he enviado, he estimado una mensualidad para poder continuar con ellos unidos.

\- Como ve, ya tenemos muy pocos niños, con los hermanitos apenas y logramos once pequeños.

\- No sé si sea bueno o malo que no haya tantos como en otras ocasiones, pero así podrán estar una semana aquí, mientras el personal de mantenimiento termina de hacer las reparaciones al hogar.

El rostro de sorpresa de ambas mujeres, la emoción al escuchar las palabras de Albert, así como el agradecimiento al enmudecer por lo que les decía, las ponía muy contentas, porque con la nieve, les era imposible reparar, pero además los costos para mantenimiento solían ser mucho mayores.

Candy bajaba avergonzada al haberse quedado dormida, y llegaba hasta donde Albert giraba para recibirla.

Los pequeños hacían algarabía porque ambos estaban bajo el muérdago y él le tenía que dar un beso a Candy. Apenados ante lo evidente, Albert bajaba hasta su mejilla y tomaba por darle un beso, que con su mano cubría para llegar suavemente hasta sus labios, sin que los niños los vieran

Candy recibía el beso sorprendida y enamorada, porque los cálidos labios de Albert rozaban temblorosos los suyos, hasta que sus respiraciones mostraban lo evidente de la situación.

Apenados por el abucheo de los pequeños que ruborizados, reían por como Candy ahora se mostraba también roja de su tez, había que se cubriera con sus manos.

Albert la abrazaba con cariño para esconderla en sus brazos, al no saber cómo disminuir la pena de ambos, solo hacía la seña para que todos caminaran al almuerzo que ya estaba preparado para ellos.

\- Esta tarde llegaran Annie y Archie.

\- Tengo muchos deseos de verlos.

\- También yo, aunque no lo creas, con el trabajo y el compromiso de su boda, no nos hemos visto últimamente.

\- Annie está muy feliz desde que inició su compromiso.

Ambos notaban que hablar de alguien más era mejor, porque los dos no podían dejar de pensar en el beso que habían dado hacía unos instantes y aun les mantenía agitados los corazones sin poder disimular. Lo que podían era caminar al comedor para acompañar a todos y no tocar el tema, del cual ya era evidente que mostraban cierta igualdad. Se atraía uno al otro y ya no podían ocultarlo.

CONTINUARA EL RETO


	8. La familia se reúne

**Minific**

 **10 Días Para Navidad**

 **Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Face book Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.**

 **La familia se reúne**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Entre el desayuno, almuerzo, las horas se pasaban, un auto llegaba a la mansión y la pareja enamorada con el frío, más que abrazados, entraban con varios personas tras ellos, entre equipajes y regalos, eran recibidos los que de familia se trataban

\- Bienvenidos Archie, Annie. Que gustos tenerlos en casa.

\- la nieve ha cubierto las calles, por un omento pensábamos que no llegaríamos, han anunciado un vendaval para esta noche, lo seguro es que no salgamos de aquí por varios días.

\- Nos alegra que ya estén en casa, lo importante es que ya estábamos preparados. Mencionaba Albert al ser abrazado pro Archivald, al verlo por fin, y saberlo bien. Preocupado, preguntaba pro Candy, cuando ella entraba corriendo para abrazara a Annie.

\- ¡Llegaron! ¡Annie! ¡Archie!

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

La alegría de la reunión, el té, el chocolate y la merienda, daban a contar los detalles de que los niños estaban pasando la navidad en la mansión, después de contar las ultimas, Archivald comentaba de la enfermedad que postraba a Tía Elroy a no salir de Inglaterra, que ya a su edad y un simple resfriado, la tenía muy mal, se había tomado la decisión de viajara a un lugar tropical, pero ella insistía en quedarse en Europa y eso ya no era conveniente para su salud. Candy preocupada respondía con evidente sensibilidad,

\- Albert, ella siempre te ha querido mucho, si… tan solo fueras tú el que le diera la orden,

\- Ya se lo he pedido y… ha escrito diciendo que vendrá en el verano aquí, a Lakewood.

\- Si me llega a requerir, con gusto puedo cuidarla. Tanto Archie, como Albert con ternura, mencionaban su nombre, era de recordar que su Tía, no había sido muy buena con ella y aun con todo y eso, ella le ofrecía sus cuidados y atenciones, como no valorarlos,

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

En un sincero abrazo, Archie le besaba las manos agradecido, a lo que Albert la abrazaba y la unía a su costado, ella lo tomaba de su cintura, tal y como Annie lo hacía continuamente con Archie. En esos momentos por fin se dieron cuenta, ellos ya eran una pareja, no sabían desde cuando, pero tal vez lo eran desde que habían vivido juntos. Antes como familia, hoy… ya no podían ocultar sus miradas, sus atenciones uno al otro y hasta eso, que acababa de pasar, al ser Albert quien posesivo la abrazara frente a todos, para tenerla a su lado.

Ella no quería decir menos o más, lo único que sabía era que ambos pronto viajarían juntos y que siempre se habían llevado bien.

CONTINUARA EL RETO


	9. Pavo, tarta y comida

**Minific**

 **10 Días Para Navidad**

 **Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Face book Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.**

 **Pavo, tarta y comida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ya en la noche, vestidos formales y con todos los niños cenando ricamente, por fin llegaba la hora de dormir, mientras ellos separados, los adultos en el gran comedor, degustaban del pavo, de los platillos de la familia, la comida más laboriosa de la cena de Navidad.

Las copas de ron, de whisky y de vino tinto, hacían que muchos tomaran varias para la cena degustar, por fin al finalizar el brindis de Navidad, los mejores deseos, el agradecimientos y la reunión familiar, que deseaban fuera todos los años.

Ya que le próximo Annie y Archie serían ya un matrimonio y podrían venir con mayor facilidad a visitarlos con la idea de que estaría ahí la Tía Elroy para reunirse con la familia y los amigos.

\- Por la unión familiar.

\- ¡salud!

\- Por que todos se ven a beneficiados en sus proyectos

\- ¡Salud!

\- Porque la salud de Tía Elroy mejore

\- ¡Salud!

El brindis, el frío de la noche, hacía que todos se retiraran, pero alguien no se retiraba, tenía un plan entre manos, y Candy suspicaz, le sacaba el plan.

\- ¡tantos regalos!

\- ¡Oh Candy! No quería que me vieras, estoy siendo ayudante de Papá Noel.

\- Eres el Papá Noel, más delgado y atractivo que he visto. Albert se quedaba serio, lo había halagado con sus palabras, y después se había ruborizado bajando el rostro. El deseaba hacer lo mismo a ella, pero dejando los presentes a un costado, le tomaba la barbilla y bajaba su cabeza hasta llegar a sus labios, tomándolos por sorpresa, evidenciando lo mucho que le gustaba y que ahora no podían negar.

\- También eres muy bella y atractiva, Candy.

\- ¡Albert!

El beso se volvía a iniciar, para que los arrepentimientos no salieran a relucir. Los regalos podían esperar, pero el amor que en ellos se manifestaba, tenía demasiado tiempo esperando. Con posicionamiento, tomaba su cintura y la subía hasta él, para continuar avanzando en lo que ambos ya no podían, ni querían detener.

\- Candy, te amo.

\- También te amo, Albert. Yo…

El le cubría sus labios con un dedo, la bajaba de sus brazos y la tomaba de su mano para que lo acompañara a dejar los regalos. Después de hacerlo, continuaba con ella, hasta llegar a su habitación y como la noche anterior, esta vez, sin que comentar, sentados frente a la chimenea abrazados manifestando que no deseaban separarse, la cubría en su regazo, protegiéndola del frío, cuidándola como siempre, antes como un amigo, hoy, más suya que nunca, mimándola y dándole besos indiscriminadamente, sin permiso, sin conteo, hasta quedarse dormidos.

CONTINUARA EL RETO


	10. Noche de Navidad

**Minific**

 **10 Días Para Navidad**

 **Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Face book Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.**

 **Noche de Navidad**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ya era de madrugada, el viento azotaba los ventanales, el ruido alteraba a una pareja que ya descansaba aun sentados frente a la chimenea de la habitación de ella.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Puede que los niños se despierten.

\- Si, mejor será que vayamos a revisar.

Ambos bajaban con sus batas afelpadas la hermana María y la Señorita Ponny, ya hacían lo mismo, ver el viento afuera y agregar leños a la chimenea principal del salón. Ambos al verlas, se unían a cubrir con una manta extra a los pequeños y vigilaban que el fuego subiera más, las cortinas eran corridas y aminoraba el ruido que afuera amenazaba con romper los finos cristales.

\- Vayan a descansar, me quedare a vigilar. Un par de hombres tras el agregaban

\- No es necesario, señor, nosotros nos haremos cargo. Asintiendo y notando que todos estaban ayudando a que los pequeños no pasaran frío, notaban que ya el papel brilloso bajo el pino había multiplicado los regalos, unos que no eran los que Albert y Candy habían dejado, al parecer hubo muchos ayudantes de Santa esa noche, Candy agotada, regresaba junto a él, y subían despacio los escalones, abrazados hasta donde antes habían estado, la chimenea se había apagado, pero la que aun continuaba encendida era la de la habitación principal, sin preguntar, el jalaba su mano, y se la llevaba a su habitación, donde el calor ya estaba más asegurado, agregaban leños y ella descansaba en la cama, mientras él se quedaba en el sillón, ella bajaba y se acomodaba de nuevo a su costado, frente a la chimenea y agregaba

\- Definitivamente, creo que este es el mejor lugar.

\- ¡Candy!

De nuevo abrazos, mimos y besos, que robaban suspiros de Navidad. El mejor regalo e la noche, era saberse juntos, estar unidos de nuevo, y con cada caricia responder, que así continuarían mientras ambos quisieran, sin un compromiso, sin un contrato previo, sin aviso alguno, ellos simplemente, ya sabían cuál era el mejor lugar para estar. Uno al lado del otro, como siempre había sido, sin prejuicios, sin temores, simplemente, con lo que ya ambos reconocían darse, un amor sincero.

Por la mañana, los regalos, no solo uno, sino muchos para todos, el personal también tenía regalos ahí, los niños multiplicaron sus juguetes, para cuando regresaron al hogar de Ponny, la vida ya les tenía un plan mejor para vivir, una ampliación y reparación de su hogar, como si el mismo santa hubiera venido como regalo a traerles un nuevo lugar.

Para una pareja, el compromiso no fue sorpresa, el amor fluía desde hacía tiempo y ahora simplemente aparecía con un moñito extra y sin envoltura, ambos se manifestaban con igual similitud, para cuando viajaron a Europa, la Tía Elroy ya había regresado a América, Candy portaba el compromiso y una dama de compañía, para luego la boda, con solo los más cercanos y al final, vivir allá en Europa, donde los negocios más importantes se habían dado.

Para Tía Elroy volver a América, fue poco el beneficio, se fue a florida y mejoraba a ratos su salud, poso varios años mejorando, y tratando de reunir a la familia, pero por distancias y negocios, la familia se reunía en varias partes y como se fuera dando. Lo más importante es que nadie olvidaba aquella noche de Navidad. La mejor noche y el mejor… año.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Un reto al que no podía evadir, al que deseaba cumplir y al que me dio gusto ver finalizar.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Deseando lo mejor de lo mejor, para todos ustedes**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
